


Insanity

by Storm_in_a_box



Series: Magi Oneshot series [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, I still don't get tagging, Light Angst, hinted slavery, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_in_a_box/pseuds/Storm_in_a_box
Summary: We all have our triggers. Now a quick three-shot series





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this on my computer and decided to rework it a little bit to get my feet wet with writing again. It was originally supposed to part of a multi chapter piece but for the moment I think I'll keep it as a quick one shot. As always I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Note: I can't think of anything that might actually trigger anyone but to be safe there is light cursing, allusions to war and slavery. Nothing graphic though. 
> 
> not beta read

Insane  
  
  
She never liked that word. It was such a negative word usually used far to freely by the ignorant for anything that they considered out of norm.  
  
She casually risked a glance at the supposedly insane prince in front of her, winged by his attendants, and just behind his brothers as their little troop made their way across the town as part of some form of victory parade that she had little care for. It didn't concern her she knew and she had no desire to know whose blood soaked the ground this time to make these greedy beast feel so accomplished. It would surely become gruesome tale told with such delight by the locals who had no true understanding of war. It was truly sickening the lack of care these people had for the world around them outside of what they could call their own. She hated-   
  
Her hands tightened at her side and she was sent a reproachful look from the servants' 'advisor' ,as she liked to call herself, that did little more than tighten her fists. It wasn't even a real title but it made her feel important all the same. She  heaved a deep breath forcing herself to loosen on a mocking eye roll that was more show than sass as they came to a stop; making no effort to hide the fact she was zoning out the first prince of Kou oh so important speech. It was always blah blah war blah blah Kou blah blah good of the world. It was all bullshit that these natives of Kou seemed to eat up. Didn't they know that everyone outside of Kou despised them? Didn't they know power built in fear and hate could never last? There would only be bloody rebellion and until every last one of them fell.  It was the only way it could surely end after all they had done. She hoped. And yet... She almost felt sorry for them and their ill-fate. In ways the people of Kow were little more than ill behaved misinformed children. Too oblivious to notice that their little game was paving the way to their own demise.  
  
She shook her head as if such a simple act could banish such thoughts,and straightened her posture (as if that could keep them at bay), eyes focused ahead resolutely. She just had to play the role a little longer. Three months and she would be 'free' to live her life as she pleased; assuming of course that she didn't try to leave the boundaries of Kou.  
  
But still... Those damn whispers had not ceased throughout her musing and the Prince's endless prattle of glory and hope.  
  
Her eyes darted back to the third prince(could he hear their traitorous whispers?) before moving forward again. It wasn't her business. She was not of Kou, how they treated those who fought (massacred) for them should have no barring on her. Not after what they had done to her and her people in their endless quest for power. Unification my ass, it was all about domination. Still...

 _Shut up shut up shut up!_ It was quickly becoming an endless chant as her eyes narrowed, hands tightening and balling at her side once more.  
  
She was so close, she just had to fade into the background for a little longer. There was no need to draw attention to herself, she didn't even know him! For all she knew they were right but still.... Her nails dug deep into the tender tissue of her palm as the filth continued to be spewed all around her by these senseless creatures that knew so little of the world and yet held their own opinion in such high regard.   
  
“So they let the insane prince out again” the derisive words came out with the casualty of someone remarking on the sky in fact still being blue.  
  
“It's such a pity, he'll never get to rule” another chimed in what she supposed was her best sympathetic voice though you could clearly her the smile on her lips and the glee hidden within her words. Her fingers dug deeper as she tried to tune out the senseless babble around her. It wasn't her problem. It wasn't!  
  
“Such a sad ailment”

 _Shut up._  
  
“How do the princes handled it? It must make things more difficult dealing with such a .... _Disadvantage_.”

 _Please shut up._ Were they getting louder? how was no one else hearing this?  
  
“He is their brother I suppose”  
  
“Only half, I hear that he was fathered with a concubine”  
  
“Wasn't she _'ill'_ as well?”  
  
  
_shutupshutupshutup, Shut up!_

Don't they have any respect? This is their prince, someone they rely on so completely... Shouldn't they at least keep it to themselves or have the courage to speak directly?  
  
“You know, maybe that's why they have him as a general... To make use of his _'proclivities'_ until he runs himself dry.”  
  
  
"Would you _**shut up**_?!? Do you have no respect?! How dare you say such filth!"

  
The silence was deafening, all she could make out was her own heaving breaths that choked her more than the alleviated the pressure growing in her chest (had her rips always been this small?). The weighty stares as her fellow servants as they backed away from her, giving a wide arc that revealed her to the eyes of everyone didn't help in the least. Her breaths were coming faster as it all started to sink in, the color draining from her face as her body began to shake under stress of just what she had done.   
  
Shit.

She didn't dare look up from the parched ground and her dusty shoes. Eyes unseeing as instinct fought and won. An unnatural stillness settling in.  
  
And then she did the one thing you should never do when surrounded by predators. She ran.


End file.
